Flying and Falling
by M.Koffe
Summary: Dick and Jason are about to adopt their first child, but nothing ever goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is apart of my Parent AU. :D Goes with the other stories I've posted, but this one will be multi-chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like it, and dont be afraid to tell me what you think. :3**

* * *

"Look at me, Dick." Jason cupped Dick's face in his hands, "Don't look back, keep your eyes on me." his hands were trembling, and he hoped Dick did not not notice how scared he really was.

"I..." Dick was biting down on his lip, it was obvious he was in a lot of pain and trying his best not to cry out.

The ceiling had caved in and a large portion of it collapsed over Dick, he tried to move out of the way but was not fast enough. Nightwing and Red Hood had teamed up that night to go up against a group of men that were selling and trading illegal weapons and drugs. Realizing they were about to be caught, the men set off bombs, and the abandoned building began to fall apart. They pair tried to escape, but the flying debris cut them up badly and the bombs went off so fast.

Jason felt stupid for not checking the place for any explosives before they investigated, and he was doing all he could to keep from falling apart. He had to focus on Dick or else post-traumatic stress from when he died would creep back up and he would have a panic attack. In the back of his mind he could see the bright flares of explosions, and feel the numbing burns roll up and down his body. He had to appear calm, stay in the present, and stay focused. Not only that, but Dick had to focus on him or else he would go into shock.

"I called Batman." Jason told him, holding his hand against the side of Nightwing's face to keep his head from looking back. There was so much blood, and Jason was not sure what part of Dick's lower half was still there. One leg was visible, but only from the shin down. "He'll come get us." the Red Hood promised with only a drop of uncertainty.

Dick was pale, he was trembling and tired. He wanted to see what happened, what fell on him and why he could not stand up. He wanted to know why Jason was telling him not to look back.

"Hey, you know what tomorrow is right?" Jason questioned, doing all he can to try and keep Dick awake.

"Yeah..." Dick managed to speak, but the word came out in one fast breath.

"What happens, tell me." Jason continued.

"We have to..." Dick let out an uncomfortable grunt, "We...our son, we have to pick him up from the hospital..."

"Yeah." Jason nodded. They had adopted a baby boy from a mother that did not want to have anything to do with the child or the them. She did not even want to see Jason or Dick, did not want to know who they are or where they are living. Yesterday she had given birth to a baby boy, and because she did not want to see Jason or Dick they were not there when he was born. They did receive a phone call and an order of when to pick him up. "You know, he still doesn't have a name."

"True..."

"Let's think of something while we wait." Jason hopped that the distraction of trying to think of a name for their son was going to enough to keep Dick awake and talking.

"Ummm..." Dick's eye lids began to feel heavy, and his vision was beginning to blur.

"No, no, no, no, Richard stay awake." Jason was starting to breakdown, he knew if Dick lost consciousness he might not ever wake up. "Please don't fall asleep, come on, our baby needs a name."

Dick stared blankly at Jason for a few moment and he thought his lover was gone, then with a quivering voice he weakly spoke a name, "Icarus."

"Icarus?" Jason repeated. "That kid who's wings burned and he fell into the ocean?"

"Yea..." Dick breathed, "Because...because..." his face was ashen, he was seeing spots and there was a ringing in his ears.

"Richard!" Jason shouted, he felt that by calling him by his real name that he would respond more. "Stay the fuck awake!"

For the first time since he was a little kid, Jason needed Bruce to be there. He needed Batman to come and take Dick to the cave or the hospital because he was dying.

Dick let out a long moan, his eyes were fluttering and he desperately was trying to keep them open. "I'm tryin..."

"I love you." Jason told him. "I love you, so much, and please...please don't leave me."

"Can't go anywhere..." Dick joked, "Love you too much...to...leave."

In the distance, Jason heard a gasp, he twisted around and saw Red Robin sliding down a pile of rubble. The boy must have gotten in through a cracked window or a opening, "Found them," he spoke into his link, and then called to his injured comrade, "Nightwing, Batman is outside." he dashed to his fallen brother, "They're going to be in here at any moment." he knelt at Dick's side and clasped his hand. "You're going to be okay."

As Tim finished speaking, Dick passed out. A flood of panic flowed through Jason, he clasped a hand over his mouth to keep the nausea from going out of control. "He's alive right, Tim?" His voice was shaking.

Tim felt for a pulse on Dick's neck, "Yeah, there's a faint pulse..."

Even though Dick was alive, did not mean that everything was going to be okay. Jason fell to his knees. He could hear Tim speaking really fast, but Jason was not paying any attention to whatever he was saying. All he could focus on was the fact that Dick was dying, and there was nothing he could do. He was useless.

Jason heard stomps running in from behind him, but did not bother looking up. One pair of feet stopped directly in front of hm, and the other continued on to were Dick and Tim were. An arm wrapped around him, and if he was his usual self he would have snapped at it.

Not now, though.

Now he needed a gentle, soft touch.

Jason's eyes glanced up, and he easily recognized who was trying to lend him some comfort. Batgirl, Stephanie Brown. "We've got it under control," she promised him, and pulled out a gauze pad to wipe the blood that was dripping down form Jason's hair line. She glanced over at Bruce and Tim, as the were beginning to remove parts of the ceiling. "Let me take you outside."

"I can't leave him."

"Every thing is going to be fine," she wrapped an arm around him, to help him stand up on his feet, "Can you stand?"  
"I think so."

Stephanie guided Jason into a hole in the wall that her and Batman had made. The fresh air was nauseating, Jason collapsed again and began vomiting. Damian had barely arrived on his motorcycle, he quickly peered at Jason then at Batgirl, "Is...Is Grayson okay?"

Saying nothing, Stephanie shook her head. Damian tossed his helmet down and dashed into the building.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Jason chocked, after he finished heaving.

"I -" she paused to listen to what they were saying on the link, then said, "There is too much blood, and to much damage to take him back to cave. They're going to take him to the hospital, and we can meet them them there, okay?"

"Okay."

Dick was in surgery, and had been for the last few hours. Jason was feeling nervous and upset at the same time. As day light began to come, he realized that he was going to have to pick up the baby on his own.

"Jason?"

He looked up and saw Barbra in front of him, "I believe you have an appointment a few floors up."

"I do." Jason sighed, "I'm just nervous, and Dick is..."

"Dick is probably going to lose his leg."


	2. Chapter 2

**He's another chapter, it's a little shorter, I hope you dont mind. :3 Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Jason is always going to remember how he felt when the nurse handed him the infant. It was like a whirlwind of a million emotions at once. He was ecstatic to be holding his baby, but there was a small smear on the perfection of the moment. Jason wished he had his husband there with him.

"Hey..." was all that Jason managed to let out, along with a gentle smile. He was living though a moment that he never thought he would ever experience. Lately, during the last year or so he was experiencing life in ways he never thought he was going to ever get the chance too. He had a son, a tiny, six pound baby, with reddish brown hair.

Jason was thankful that Stephanie was there with him, in fact it was her that reminded him that he needed to go a few floors up because he had an appointment. "Jason, oh my god." she smiled excitedly. "He's so itty-bitty! Did you and Dick pick out a name?"

"Yeah, Dick did." Jason revealed, "And even I was surprised at the name he picked, Icarus."

Stephanie blinked a few times, unsure if she heard right, "Icarus?" she repeated.

"Yeah." Jason told her, staring down at the baby in his arms,. "He...I'm not sure if he was thinking right or whatever but that is what he told me -"

"Excuse me," the nurse who took all the papers that Jason signed, returned. "I've got some lists here of what times he needs to be fed, and when he needs to get his vaccinations." she handed the papers to Stephanie. "Also, I'm going to warn you about his feet."

"His feet?"

"It's not going to affect him negativity in any way." the nurse continued. "He should be able to learn to walk at the time he is supposed too."

"So...what the fuck is wrong with his feet?" Jason continued to question.

"He only has two toes on both feet," the nurse finally let out. "But some people are born with six, others have three, it wont affect his development. There is nothing wrong with the muscles in his legs, and everything about him is healthy."

"As long as he's healthy." Jason shifted his gaze from the nurse and back to his son. "It's okay that you only have four toes, you're still perfect."

"Yeah, that's kind of cute." Stephanie agreed.

Suddenly Jason's phone went off, and he received a much anticipated message from Bruce saying that Dick was out of surgery and the doctor needed to speak to him.

Once he was on Dick's floor he handed Icarus to Stephanie, who waited outside the room with the other members of their family. Jason stepped into Dick's room and noticed Bruce was speaking with the doctor, who was still dressed from surgery. They both paused their conversation as soon as Jason stepped in. He peeked over Bruce, to catch a glimpse of his lover, who was knocked out in bed. He was breathing on his own, which was a good sign but that was all Jason could tell.

"Is – is everything okay?" Jason asked, feeling sick. The sudden change of emotions was so drastic it was making him ill. He went from unbelievably happy, to worried in seconds.

"He lost a lot of blood," the doctor began to explain. "But we managed to keep his heart going, and he is still alive...but..."

Jason's breath caught in his throat, as he continued to listen.

"We had to amputate his right leg from the knee down, there was too much damage to save it." the doctor revealed.

Dick did not have a leg – or half of his leg...

How was he going to tell him?

Most importantly, Dick was alive.

"How soon until he wakes up?" Jason inquired, stepping over to the bed and carefully clasping Dick's hand.

"Give him anywhere between three to four days at the most." the doctor explained.

Jason nodded, and sighed, "Okay."

A few moments later, Bruce and the doctor left Jason alone with Dick. Jason wanted to cry, he felt so bad for what happened. Dick's legs were important to him, he was an acrobat, and now...Would he still be able to work, to run across buildings and make it look effortless?

Jason laid a kiss on Dick's forehead, "Please don't be sad when you wake up." he begged. "I mean, yeah, you might not be able to do certain things anymore but..." he pressed another kiss on Dick. "I still love you, with or without a leg, and I'm sure Icarus doesn't mind either."

"Todd," Damian stepped into the room, arms crossed and an unhappy glare on his face. "Why did you let Brown hold Icarus, she probably has some sort of incurable illness that causes stupidity," he stopped his complaining once he saw Dick laying on the bed, then changed the subject. "Is Grayson going to be okay...I heard he had an amputation."

"Physically, he'll be fine." Jason told him. "But I don't know how he's going to handle this when he finds out."

"Todd, if you and Grayson need any help with my new nephew don't ask Brown." Damian informed, doing his best to try and be supportive.

Jason smiled, amused, "You want me to ask you?"

"Of course, or Alfred." Damian told him.

Jason spent the rest of the day with Dick in the hospital. He had some baby bottles which he used to feed Icarus, did not leave until night fall. Although he did not want to leave Dick alone, him and Tim and come up with an agreement, that Tim was going to spend nights at the hospital so Jason could go home.

It was a surprise to see Tim out in the field the previous night. He only patrols occasionally because him and Kon had their own child to take of. A fourteen month old girl named Stella.

"Call me if anything happens." Jason demanded as Tim arrived.

"I will." Tim reached into his back pack and in between a pair of books was a plushy of a little robin, which he handed to Jason as a gift to Icarus. "And if you have any questions, call me, I'll be awake."

"Fine."

Jason's apartment felt so empty without Dick, but little infant made up for what would have been loneliness. After rocking the child to sleep, he set him down in the crib. Dick and Jason had painted the room together, it was a light blue color with a Flying Grayson poster on one wall, and an acrylic painting of robins that Damian had made on the other.

In one corner of the room was a pile of stuffed animals and a toy box filled with blocks, legos.

Not wanting to be in the bed alone, Jason took the sheets from the master bedroom and laid them down on the floor where he would sleep. He managed to get a few hours of sleep before he was woken up by the sounds of a baby crying.


End file.
